


Gypsy Magic (Illegal Heirlooms)

by TheAngelsCryInBlood



Series: Midnight Missing Scenes [3]
Category: Midnight Texas (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 20:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11881896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelsCryInBlood/pseuds/TheAngelsCryInBlood
Summary: A friendly bonding moment between two magic users, sort of.Inspired by Fiji's interest in the amulet on the door in Bad Moon Rising.





	Gypsy Magic (Illegal Heirlooms)

“What’s all that?” Fiji asked, looking at the chest that Manfred was carrying, moving it towards the house.

“Some of those no doubt illegal family heirlooms that my Grandma hoarded. I figured they’d be safer in the house.”

“Huh.” The witch raised her hand and suddenly the chest was floating, making it’s way through the door and gently dropping to the floor.

“Thanks. Want to have a look at this stuff?”

Fiji grinned at the gypsy and nodded, floating up the stairs and seeing all the different things that had been brought.

Manfred watched and laughed as the bubbly witch oh’d and ah’d at the different things she found.

She held up a crystal skull, turning it to a frow in the light, watching as it refracted.

“It traps spirits.” He explained. “But the ritual to do it is long and complicated and you can end up trapping a living one instead of the dead.” Gently he set her drink besides her.

“This is so incredible, I knew Gypsys practised the craft but...” She trailed off now holding up an amulet that detected truth.

“Some of my ancestors were pretty powerful but back in the day it wasn’t uncommon for witches and Gypsys to run in the same circle and sometimes end up married.” Manfred rummaged through one of the draws and pulled out the enchanted wedding rings, the aura of magic around them making the witch gasp.

“Thank you for letting me look at all this.” She smiled, twirling another trinket in her hand.

“It’s the least I can do. You have no idea how nice it is to know I have somewhere that’s peaceful. Somewhere that I don’t have to worry about being taken over.” The gratitude in his voice was pliable and the witch had to hug him for that, making him chuckle, squeezing her gently.

“Oh.” They pulled apart to see Creek, Olivia and Bobo in the door. Creek looked hurt while Bobo was curious and Olivia smirked.

“Hi, Manfred was just showing letting me look at all the magical items he brought with him.” She grinned like a kid in a candy store making Bobo laugh, Olivia smirking a little.

“Come on, were going for drinks Lemuel’s paying.” And the blond sauntered out the door giving them no choice but to follow but just before they did Manfred pressed something into the witches hand.

An enchanted silver necklace in the shape of a hand, an eye in the centre surrounded by a pentacle, tiny runes engrave all over the pendent and without thought she put it on, none of them hearing the angry growl once the clasped was closed.


End file.
